An image device (a display body device) that is fabricated for the purpose of achievement of a tiling display without joints includes elements disposed to the vicinity of an end thereof. For this reason, the display body device is characterized by being extremely sensitive to static electricity. Further, there is also a case where wires for plating or inspection are exposed to a side surface section of such a display body device, which also causes an issue that the elements are likely to be broken by the static electricity to be applied from the exposed wires.
In contrast, for example, PTL 1 discloses a circuit substrate in which peripheral patterns that are electrically coupled to a ground pattern on the outside of a plurality of mounted chips are provided on a top surface and a bottom surface of a substrate. Such a circuit substrate exposes a portion of the peripheral pattern that is provided on the top surface, and prevents electrostatic breakdown of the chips by causing generated static electricity to be released to an apparatus from the peripheral pattern on the top surface via the peripheral pattern on the bottom surface.